Don't Touch Draco's Girl
by Katrina3064
Summary: What happens when someone gets to close to Hermione and Draco gets jealous? Oneshot!


_**Summary: What happens when Draco gets jealous? Oneshot!**_

Draco didn't think he had ever been more mad. He couldn't believe the nerve of that _**boy**_ flirting with _**his**_ girlfriend! All he wanted to do was rip that boy's head off!

"I don't believe that!" Hermione laughed and nudged Cormac lightly in the shoulder.

Cormac laughed with her. "I swear it flew out of the woods and right into my yard!"

Draco growled slightly underneath his breath and gave Cormac a death glare. Hermione let out another enchanting laugh that melted Draco's heart and softened his eyes; until he remembered why she was laughing in the first place. It only hardened his resolve to get that boy away from her.

As he went to get up from his desk and snog Hermione so hard until all she could think about was him, and hurt Cormac in some very painful ways, he felt a strong hand clamp down very firmly on his shoulder.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco managed to growl out at his friend.

"Why do you look like your about to decapitate someone? I've only seen that look on your face when a guy was... bloody hell! Who's flirting with Hermione now?" Blaise asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Cormac McLaggen," Draco bit out while still glaring at said boy. He noticed that Cormac kept finding excuses to scoot closer or brush up against Hermione's legs. _**'Her long, luscious legs only one man in the world should be able to even think about touching and that's me!' **_Draco thought as Cormac lent in even closer and put both of his hands on Hermione's knees.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that. Everyone knows how jealous and over-protective you get when it comes to Hermione. Merlin! I feel sorry for your daughters!" Blaise looked over at the boy that apparently had a very strong death wish. Blaise noticed Cormac had started rubbing his hands up and down the outside of Hermione's legs, starting from her knees up until her a-little-higher-than-mid-thigh skirt. So had Draco. He started murmuring profanities under his breath and tried to get out of Blaise's grip.

"Let me go, Blaise! I have to wring his neck for trying to take her away from me!" Draco all but shouted.

"Mate, calm down! I'm sure if Hermione doesn't want him to flirt with her, she'll stop him," Blaise said calmly, trying to get Draco to not worry and struggle as mush.

"But that's just the thing, is it not? She isn't stopping him! You want to know why!" Draco asked rhetorically, not bothering to give Blaise a chance to reply. " Because she can't tell when slimy gits are flirting with her or just being friendly! She's completely oblivious towards their true intentions! She too innocent! And blokes like him-" Draco jerked his head towards Cormac- "want to take advantage of that!" he finally finished.

"But that's just what you did, isn't it?" Blaise asked solemnly.

"That's different and you know it," Draco replied.

"How, Draco? How is it different? You flirted with her and told her outrageous stories too!"

"I had no intentions of 'getting in her pants' as you would so kindly put it. Besides, you know that I've loved her since fourth year, and she's had my attention since first! Do you not remember what I went through during the war just to keep her out of harm's way?" Blaise did remember. He remembered Draco sending Death Eaters on a false path and getting punished for his 'mistake' later. He remembered when Bellatrix was torturing Hermione and Blase had to hold him back from hurting his own aunt.

"Yes, mate, I remember," Blaise sighed.

"So forgive me if I'm slightly-" Blaise scoffed at that- "protective of her. I don't want to lose her to someone else because of something I could've prevented," Draco finished the last sentence in a whisper. "Which brings us back to the matter in hand."

Draco and Blaise turned their heads towards Hermione and Cormac. He had decided at that moment to put his hands, which were still underneath Hermione's skirt a little, about two more inches up her legs and lean in to whisper something in Hermione's ear.

Blaise let go of his friend's shoulders and decided to have some fun. Draco smirked at Blaise before turning quickly and walking towards Cormac.

"Oi, McLaggen! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Draco shouted as he marched up to them. When he was finally a few feet away from them, he could see Hermione's relieved face and Cormac's angry one.

"Wh-" Draco punched him straight in the nose.

"Don't _**ever **_touch her again or I swear to Merlin I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Draco threatened.

Everyone in the classroom had finished their assignment and was now watching the confrontation. Luckily, the bell rang and all of the students filed out of the classroom; except three of them.

Hermione hopped off her stool and walked over to Draco, who was glaring at McLaggen. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, thank-"

Before she could finish, Draco spun around and smashed his lips to hers. Once she got over her initial shock, she started kissing him back. He pulled Hermione towards him until there wasn't any space between them. After a few minutes, Draco rested his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes.

Draco and Hermione were both breathing hard when he spoke, "Your welcome. But why didn't you stop him?"

"I was about to slap him actually. He said some very offensive things," Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled as she started playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Well it looks like I beat you to it," Draco said with a small smile. "Why don't we take this up to the Heads' Dorm for the remainder of the day?" Draco said with a suggestive wink. Hermione just laughed as they rushed up the stairwell, all the way to Draco's bedroom in the Heads' Dorm.

_**Harry POV**_

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Where's Hermione? She wasn't in any of her classes today," Harry told Ron.

"I'm sure she just got carried away with something mate," Ron replied.

"Your right. I'm probably just over thinking things. Did you hear McLaggen got punched in the face today..."

_**A/N: **_**I hoped all of you liked it! If you want me to do any requests or something like that PM me. Please review!(:**


End file.
